One Last Adventure
by Anne-Juliette Roxton
Summary: My version of season 4, based on supposed script and Untold Adventures, by Kari. It's not going to be exactly what you expect, although the first few chapters may appear a bit cliche, but as the story unfolds, I'll try to do something a little different. It's a mix of adventure, comedy and romance with few reference to other fandoms here and there. Hope you like it and please R
1. Where do I go from here?

The tree house was covered in light. Veronica felt the waves of energy bursting through her veins. She felt like she was divided into millions of pieces, yet she was somehow whole. She could feel the whole universe calling out for her. But she didn't know what to do. She couldn't feel her body anymore. It was as if she was a lone spirit.

"Maybe I'm dead?" – She said to herself. Or thought. She wasn't quite sure.

"You're not dead, my love" – said a woman's voice.

"Mother?"

"I'm here, Veronica. Touch my hand".

"But I can't see anything. This light…"

"It will be over soon".

Veronica felt arms closing around her, her face leaning against a fragrant golden hair, and then everything went blank. When she opened her eyes, they were in a white room full of artificial light, and she found herself in her Mother's embrace. Oh, how long had she waited for this moment. How long had she craved this moment? Finally the moment had come. She didn't want to break the embrace, so she just stood there, hugging her Mother close. A tear of happiness, rolled down her cheek.

"Oh, Veronica" – her mother said, holding her closer – "I missed you so much. How will you ever forgive me for keeping us apart?"

"I don't have anything to forgive, Mother. It's not your fault. I know about Mordren and what he did to us. I remembered everything. – Veronica said as she looked around. Everything was so white, her eyes hurt. "But where are we now? Are we in Avalon?"

"I am. But you are not. You are still in the tree house".

"I don't understand. Is all this happening inside my head?" Veronica asked.

"Yes… and no". - Answered Abigail.

"What does that mean? I don't understand anything". Cried Veronica.

Abigail laughed. "You will, in time."

Veronica sighed in despair. She had so many questions, so few answers. All of a sudden, she felt so lost, so weak, so small.

"Mother, am I the protector?" - Veronica asked.

"Not yet" – Abigail said with a smile – "But you will be. You've come so far".

"But where do I go from here?"

"You'll find a way" – Abigail said, caressing her cheek.

"Mother, please… I need some real answers"!

"You will have them, my love" – Abigail said before placing a small kiss on her daughter's temple – "We will talk about everything when we meet in Avalon. We don't have much time now. We have to part".

"But when we will meet? And how"? - Veronica added in frustration.

"Soon. We will meet very soon. And don't worry about how. I will guide you" – Abigail said with a calming voice –"Oh, and I almost forgot. Summerlee sends his regards".

"Summerlee? He's alive"? - shrieked Veronica joyfully.

"Yes. And now, we must part. Be safe, my child. Until the next time…"

"Mother, wait!"

With that Abigail disappeared, leaving Veronica feeling even more confused than ever. Gasping for air, Veronica awakened and found herself lying on the tree house floor.

"Thank God, Vee, you're ok" – Finn loudly shouted as she went to help Veronica stand up – "You were mumbling something in your sleep, I couldn't catch a word you were saying. Were you dreaming about your parents again?"

"Only my Mother this time" – Veroncia answered as she looked around. Everything seemed normal. At last the storm was over. They were saved. – "But I don't think it was a dream. I think we actually spoke. She said she's waiting for me in the Avalon".

"That's cool right? I mean, you finally found her?"

"I guess… But what happened to you Finn? Last thing I remember, you disappeared in one of those timey things!"

"I sure did, Man! I ended up in my own time, you know, being chased by those bastards I told you about. And then I ran into another of those time planes and then I was back here again. And then I found you unconscious!"

Veronica sat on the nearest chair, breathing deeply, feeling confused.

"At least we are alive. And we can only hope that the others are fine, too".

"Aren't we gonna look for them?" - Asked Finn.

"We can't" - said Veronica sadly - "not until those time planes disappear, we can't go anywhere. We can only wait".


	2. Something wicked this way comes

She was lying on the cold altar, frightened, too powerless to move, while a dagger with a deadly sharp blade hung like a shinning terror just few inches above her. The Druids were chanting creepily, in a language Marguerite couldn't identify, but somehow she remembered it from one of her dreams. She knew what it meant. Any moment now and they were going to kill her. She remembered the last time she was in this blasted cave with Roxton. They had never been so close to death before and just when she thought they were going to die a miracle had saved them. A miracle in the form of Roxton's good observation of the escape route the coal gas had taken. He had literally blown them to safety that day.  
If only he was with her now…

"Roxton!" – She cried – "Where are you?" But he couldn't hear her. He simply wasn't coming.

Suddenly, she felt it. The deafening silence. The moment she prayed would never come was finally here. The druids had stopped their haunting chants. She saw the priest raise the dagger and just as he was about to stab her and send her on her way to eternal rest, a hand stopped him. She heard the rest of the group gasp in horror.

"Impossible" – the priest said.

"Surprise" – said a woman's dulcet tone. It was like one she had heard so many times before in her dreams. The voice resonated power and superhuman strength. Marguerite looked over to finally see the face of a woman who was her past, her present, and her future. Only to be struck simultaneously with surprise and terror. For, above her, stood a beautiful young woman, who was perfectly disguised in Druidic clothes. She looked exactly like Marguerite – It was almost as if they were identical twins.

"Hello, Sweetie" – the woman look down at her and winked. Marguerite looked up at her in disbelief.

"Morrigan...?" – the priest stammered – "Impossible… If you are Morrigan, then who is she?"

"Spoilers" – the woman wittily replied and before the priest could even cry in shock, she thrust the burning dagger into his chest and ripped his heart out. She quickly pulled four hidden knives out of her robe, and skilfully threw them at the remaining Druids. One by one, they fell down, dead at her feet.

"I hate it when I have to get my hands dirty" – she commented while she was checking everyone was really dead – "But somehow it's become the way of my life".  
She then looked proudly at Marguerite, who had already climbed down from the altar.

"You look so terrified, my sweetest, dearest child" - said Morrigan.

"I, I... They were going to kill me... And then... Oh My God!" – Marguerite couldn't find the words. She was shaking as if she was dying of a fever. She almost fainted, when she felt Morrigann's strong arms around her, hugging her close. Marguerite then felt a strange warmth and peace.

"It's alright"– Morrigan comforted her – "It's all over. You are safe now. No one is ever going to hurt you again. They will try, of course, but they will never succeed. The force is strong with you, Marguerite".

"So you're it?" – Marguerite asked in shock, slowly pulling away from Morrigan's embrace - "I mean her, I mean, who are you, exactly!"

"A Druid priestess" – Morrigan simply said and her lips stretched into a brief smile – "But I admit in the past I've been quite nasty. They weren't kidding when they called me, well, a witch"  
With that, she touched Marguerite's hair briefly and Marguerite felt a current of warmth flow into her, and couldn't help but blush. "I fortunately knew a little magic. It's a talent that I always have possessed".

"And that's why they feared you?" – Marguerite interrupted - "That's why they wanted to destroy you?"

"Yes" – she answered simply – "Those poor unfortunate souls failed to see I was helping them. They believed I wanted to rule the world. Those foolish Druids! But it doesn't matter now. In the fight for Plateau, those Druids don't matter. Only you matter. You might find it difficult to comprehend today, but you will one day. And that's why you have to remember this: The day will come when you will have to make a choice. And it is of the utmost importance that you make exactly the same choice I made all those years ago. You will find it difficult, but it is the only way".

"I don't understand" – Marguerite said – "What choice?"

"You will understand when the day arrives. You can look at it as a way of thanking me for saving your life".

"But Morrigan…" Marguerite began.

"Now go. Quickly! The others are coming. The time has come for me to die. There is no other way. It is written in history. I have always known my destiny. But your destiny is not yet written. It is up to you to make your own destiny. Go now, my sweet, dearest, child. And remember: The greatest adventure is yet to come" said Morrigan.

Totally bemused and on fire with puzzlement, Marguerite nodded and turned towards door. And then, remembering the few manners she had, she turned back and said. "Thank you, Morrigan. And goodbye".

She was back in the dark, dense forest again, which was filled with the chill morning air. When she looked back at the cave, it had already disappeared. The shimmering timey-wimey thing appeared out of the nowhere again and Marguerite found herself being transported through time and space once more.

"Where in the bloody hell am I now"?!

Just then she heard a dinosaur roar. The roar sounded more like a hiss than a regular roar. "Raptor" Marguerite said to herself, and before she could even react, the reptile jumped out in front of her, growling with hunger.

She was frozen in a spot. She had no weapons, she couldn't run and she wasn't fast enough to climb the nearest tree. The raptor's sharp teeth were just a few inches from Marguerite's flesh when she heard a gunshot.  
The raptor fell dead and a beautiful young woman stood above him, holding a rifle. At first Marguerite thought it was Finn, because the newcomer had blond, short hair. But then Marguerite took a closer look and saw that the unknown woman was around her age. The newcomer wasn't dressed up in Finn's usual clothing. She was wearing beige jodhpurs, much like her own, and a white cotton shirt. She looked like she had come from the outside world, as indeed she had.

"Are you alright"? – the woman asked – "That was a big one. The biggest one I've seen so far".

"I'm alright I guess" – Marguerite answered, observing the young woman closely – "Thanks for that".

"You are most welcome" – the woman said – "You see, I'm a bit lost. I am looking for the lost Challenger Expedition. Could you, by any chance be one of them?"

"Yes, actually, I am. And who are you?"

"Oh, that's perfect! Then you must be Marguerite Krux? I got separated from the rest of my group. We came here to find you. My name is Claire. Claire Roxton. I'm Lord Roxton's wife".


	3. A Pirate's Life for me

He was tied to a tree, and if that wasn't uncomfortable enough he had to watch those pigs stuffing their bellies with all sorts of delicious smelling food and drink. They didn't offer him anything, not even the smallest morsel. Not that he would have accepted it anyway. But he was indeed hungry, as he hadn't had anything to eat for a whole day. Without food he could go on for days, but without water, it was unlikely he could survive more than two days. It seemed the Conquistadors had decided to starve him to death. At least their Commander in Chief, who was a right brute, had gone to stretch his legs, leaving the others to their feasting.

And his ancestor was nowhere to be found. And Marguerite… He could only hope she was safe and sound. If anything had happened to her… He would never forgive himself.

"Would you like some rum, Compadre?" – One of Conquistadors asked, "That's what you pirates drink, no?"

"They do" – Roxton answered – "But I'm no pirate".

"Take it or leave it" – The Conquistador laughed, and took a large swig of rum. He lost all interest in Roxton and turned to one of his younger friends – "What about you, Alfonzo? Want some rum?"

"Thank you, but no, I don't drink alcohol. But I'll gladly take more of those gallettas"!

The man, who was cooking something in the cauldron, a few yards away, approached them, with a wide smile across his face. Whatever it was that he was carrying, it smelled delicious. "There was a Saint from my country who fainted when he tasted my boiled eggplant!"

"Madre de Dios! it _is_ delicious"!

"You should try this stuffed chicken, too. It melts in your mouth".

"Has anybody tried this spicy sausage?"

"For the entrente I suggest a light soup, and then something to whet our appetite: partridge with mustard, stewed egg in a wine sauce, ground beef with onions! And then there will be several main courses".

"And then for dessert: Turkish delight, lemon cake and gingerbread!"

Roxton couldn't listen to them anymore. He was sure the greedy pigs had only spoken in English to tease and irritate him. He wished they would choke on the bloody food! So inconsiderate, so greedy and unchristian! But he had to remain calm and observe the situation.  
It had been been hours since the Commander in Chief had departed. With any luck, he had been eaten alive by a dinosaur, or killed by any one of the other dangers of the jungle. Roxton hoped that he would soon be able to gain his own freedom and be reunited with Marguerite. The others too, but he was mostly concerned about Marguerite. God, he missed her so much.

Suddenly, out of nowhere, a bloody severed head, flew through the sky and landed in the middle of their improvised dining table, right on top of the food.

"It's the Commander!" – someone yelled.

The Conquistadors had no time to grab their arquebus' when a mysterious person opened fire on them. Partly because it was dark and partly because it was so sudden, they couldn't see anything. They couldn't tell where the attack came from. It seemed as if they were being attacked from every corner of the jungle. They fired blindly, but without any success.  
Finally someone screamed "Retreat! Retreat"! And Roxton breathed in relief.  
A Few moments later, his ancestor appeared. He didn't have a peg leg, an eye patch nor a bloody parrot, but there was no mistaking that he was a pirate, and a dangerous one!

"Who do we have here?" – Captain Roxton asked as he neared Lord John Roxton – "I'll be damned, but I don't recall having a twin brother. Care to explain this one?"

Eloquent enough for a pirate, Roxton thought. Maybe he isn't such a savage after all.

"This may sound strange" –Roxton said– "But I come from the future. Around four hundred years in the future, to be precise. Which makes me your great-great-great-great-great grandson or something like that, do you get the picture?"

"I get the picture, alright" – the Captain replied – "And if the circumstances were any different I'd say that you were insane, but I've seen so many odd things in this God damn place. I believe you".

"Do you think you can untie me then?"asked Roxton.

"Oh, sorry, it would be my pleasure" – the Captain said and quickly cut the rope with his dirk. He then offered Roxton an arm and looked at him carefully.  
"I can hardly believe you are my descendant! Tell me, Son, do you have any children of your own?"

"Not yet. But I might. I would love that. I think I'd be a good father". Roxton replied.

"Hurry up, my boy! We need to ensure the continuation of our noble line!" Captain Roxton laughed and slapped Lord Roxton on the back.

Roxton just looked at him, slightly embarrassed and nodded in agreement. This was such a coincidence, for Captain Roxton to have asked him _that _question. For the past few months Roxton had been thinking about the exact same thing. He knew that if they ever returned to England, he was destined to spend the rest of his life with Marguerite. And he did hope for a big family with her. They would have such a perfect life. They would raise their children on the Roxton estate, enjoy the luxury of their town house in London and travel the world together. But did Marguerite want any of that? He knew it was too soon to bring up the subject. Knowing Marguerite, the idea would scare her off, or if they never returned home, then the whole matter would just be a seed of false hope.

"Who is she?"– His ancestor asked, Roxton came back to reality. It was as if the Captain had read his mind – "And may I suggest we continue this conversation elsewhere? Call me paranoid, but I have a strong feeling those bastards may return at any moment".

And that's how the great friendship between Lord John Roxton and Captain John Roxton began. It lasted only for an hour, before Captain Roxton stumbled upon the shifting timey-wimey bubble plane and returned to his own time. But boy, did they have fun! Roxton told him everything about his life, his friends and his family! He told him all about The Challenger Expedition and he told him all about Marguerite. Captain Roxton listened to every word, without interrupting, and with so much pride. They seemed to share the same interest in hunting and had the same reputation with women.

And in return Captain Roxton told him all about his adventures. He told him about every Spanish galleon he had ever robbed and all about every reward he had ever won. "Who knows? One day Her Majesty might just make me a Lord and I wouldn't complain about that". And Roxton just smiled and said "Long live the Queen".

"And let me give you some advice about love, Son" – Captain Roxton advised him later - "It's worth taking the risk, you have nothing to lose, so it's a risk worth taking. A man without love is a cursed man. I can tell you that. God knows what I've been through. If I didn't have a woman I loved to return home to, I wouldn't have been half as successful. You say your woman is complicated. I say, every woman is complicated. And if your Marguerite is as special as you say she is, you will be the stupidest man alive if you ever lose her".


	4. My name is Jamie

How long had he been walking? An hour?,Two?, Maybe a day? He couldn't tell. Everything in Challenger's mind was still so dim. Maybe they had removed his brain after all. But then again, he remembered seeing Veronica. She was there with him, hundreds of years in the future. She had defeated those blasted robots and set him free. But immediately after that she had disappeared. The oddest thing was, however, that Veronica had seemed much older than when he last saw her – around 20 years older – but it was definitely her. No doubt about that.  
Then again, maybe his brain had played tricks on him. Maybe Veronica had not been involved. If she had been there, why had she disappeared? And why had she appeared so much older? There were so many questions that hung in the air, but very few answers. According to Challenger ignorance was the second worst thing in the Universe, next to a lack of ambition. He hoped that someday, he would have all the answers.

Challenger needed to return home. But in which direction was tree house? He couldn't tell. Everything was different. He knew he was somewhere in the jungle, but where exactly? He didn't have the slightest idea. He just continued to move forward and hoped he would arrive somewhere, anywhere. He was also unarmed. So if anything should attack him…

He had walked for another hour or two, when he heard a movement somewhere behind him, possibly in the bushes. Soon, it converted to loud footsteps, and Challenger concluded, someone or something was following him.

"Who is there?" – He asked loudly, looking around. There was no reply.

"Roxton? Marguerite?" Challenger asked "Or is it you, Malone?"

Something clicked behind him. He turned around and came face to face with a young man, with ginger hair, aiming a gun at him.

"Identify yourself" – The stranger said. He was tall and handsome, his accent was mixture of French and English.

"I am Professor George Edward Challenger. I'm with the Challenger expedition who came to the Plateau three years ago. We've been stuck here ever since".

The stranger smiled and lowered his gun in relief.

"That's good to hear" – he said – "Not the fact that you are stuck, but the fact that you are alive. My name is Jamie Williams" – they shook hands – " I'm part of an expedition that has come here to rescue you Sir. It was founded by Lady Roxton who was determined to come here to find her husband and I came to find _you_, Professor Challenger".

"Me? Why me?" – Challenger asked.

"Because, Sir, I am your son".

It took few moments before Challenger realized the meaning of the young man's words.

"My…?"

"Son" – the young man repeated.

Challenger shook his head in denial. "I have no sons. Jess and I never had any children".

"I never said who my Mother was" – the young man clarified – "My Mother's name was Lauren".

_Lauren._ Challenger remembered. He was undertaking post-graduate studies and she was still a freshman. They had had a romantic affair, but he never knew it had resulted in a son. She had never told him. She had moved away and he never saw her again.

"Dear God" – Challenger said after a long pause – "Lauren…"

"Don't feel bad about not knowing about me" – Jamie reassured him – "She didn't tell me about you either. I only found out about you after she had died…"

"She died?" – Challenger asked in stunned disbelief. Although so many years had passed, it still shocked him. Suddenly he was filled with sorrow and grief, he could barely speak.

"Yes" – the young man replied sadly – "That's when I found her old letters. She started writing so many letters to tell you about me, but she never had the courage to send them".

"Well, at least, we have finally met" – Challenger said with a brief smile, which made Jamie smile as well – "And who did you say funded this expedition?"

"Lady Roxton, Sir".

"Lady Roxton, as in Lord Roxton's Mother?"

"As in his wife, actually".

"Roxton has a wife? I knew he _had _a wife. But I thought they divorced".

"Lady Roxton will be able to explain that better than I can, Sir. That is, if we ever find her. There were six of us in our group. We all got separated. Some strange things were happening" explained Jamie.

"I know what you are talking about, those distortions. I'm afraid they are my fault, I think my time machine may have caused them".

"Time machine?" – the young man asked in confusion.

"It's a long story" – Challenger said – "They seem to be disappearing now. I suggest we move on. We have to find tree house before dark. It's a dangerous place, this jungle. We better get going".

"Tree house?" – Jamie was amazed.

"Yes. I'll tell you all about it on the way. And you can tell me all about yourself… my Son".


	5. Double, double, toil and trouble

The Tree House

There was some sort of unpleasant tension present in the whole tree house. Some of it's inhabitants were anxious, some were upset and some were even curious, because the past few hours had been life changing for everyone. Marguerite Krux had found out that Lord John Roxton had a wife, George Challenger had discovered that he had a son, Veronica Layton had found out that her mother was indeed in Avalon and that she would be joining her soon and Finn had found out that life was much more complicated than she ever thought possible.  
She was never going to forget the look on Roxton's face when he stepped out of the elevator and searched for Marguerite, only to catch sight of his beautiful and spirited wife Claire.

"Claire?" – Roxton asked in disbelief – "Is it really you"?

"Oh, Johnny" – She said and jumped into his arms. The embrace was long and awkward. While everyone else was watching the happy reunion between Man and wife, Finn furtively searched for Marguerite. She was standing there alone, behind everyone, truly heartbroken and very angry. There was definitely a lot of anger in her face. Finn felt a bit of anger towards Roxton, because she had started to feel very protective towards both Marguerite and Veronica. If he loved Marguerite, how could he hurt her like that? How could he keep the fact that he had a wife to himself?

"I knew you were alive" – added Claire shortly after – "You are the most stubborn man I have ever known".

"Thank you, Claire" - Roxton smiled -"I... I don't know what to say. This is... Well, this is a big surprise. Seeing you here, seeing..." He then looked at the ginger haired young man, standing next to Challenger. When the young man caught Roxton's eye, he immediately offered his hand.

"Jamie Williams, Sir" – he introduced himself – "I came along with her Ladyship".

"He's my Son" – Challenger slipped into conversation. Ignoring the surprised looks everyone was giving him, he just shook his head and said – "It's a long story".

"I see" – Roxton said with puzzlement in his eyes – "Well, it's a pleasure to meet you Mr Williams".

"The pleasure's all mine, Sir".

"Say, Roxton?" – Finn asked abruptly – "Why didn't you tell us you had a wife?"

"Well… I thought you knew" – Roxton explained – "We divorced just a few months before I left for South America. I didn't want to bother you with the details".

"Yeah, I got that, but why is she still calling herself your wife?"

"Because we are not divorced, yet" – Claire said firmly – "At least not legally".

"What are you talking about?" – Roxton asked.

"That's why I came" – Claire said – "There are problems at home".

* * *

The Jungle

With his rucksack on his back, rifle over one shoulder and smooth leather jacket over the other, Malone looked every inch the attractive, robust hero as he strode across the sunlit hillside, coming home from his adventures. He was just passing under a huge sycamore tree, the sole tree on the plain hillside, when he heard a voice coming from above.

"Hey, you"!

He looked up only to see a pretty young girl, with dark, curly hair and huge, wide, green-grey eyes.

"Marguerite?" – Malone asked the girl only to notice that it wasn't in fact Marguerite. He found himself looking at younger girl, possibly a late teenager. Malone had experienced Challenger's shifting planes of reality and the time distortions. He had been transported through several time zones today already and he thought maybe this could this be a younger version of Marguerite, from several years ago?

"You should climb up" – the girl said – "Or he's going to eat you".

"Who?"

She pointed towards the east and before Malone could even turn to see what was she pointing at he heard a loud roar. It was the familiar roar of a T-Rex. He dropped his heavy bag to the ground and reached up for the branches. He handed the girl his rifle and skilfully climbed up to the top.

"I've been sitting here for hours" – the girl said giving him back his rifle – "Just when I think he's gone he comes back. Do you think you can shoot him?"

"I'll try. But I have to wait until he comes really close because I only have one bullet left".

"I hope you shoot him. I'm exhausted I can't wait to get out of this tree. I have to return to the camp before everyone starts panicking. Knowing my sister, she's already terribly worried. She is going to blame me for wandering off, you know. But I haven't. It completely swallowed me, that thing in the air, have you seen it? It threw me over to the other part of the jungle. I didn't know where I was".

"Ok, slow down" – Malone said – "I'm not following you. Who are you? Are you by any chance Marguerite"?

"Who is this Marguerite girl? My name is Emily. Emily Beaumont. I came here with my sister Claire. We're looking for the lost Challenger Expedition".

"Oh" – Malone said simply.

"What? You know them? You're one of them?"

"Yes. I'm Edward Malone, the…"

"The reporter" – the girl joyfully yelled – "I know! You were engaged to Gladys! I hate to be the bearer of bad news, but she has got married. A lot of people think you're dead, Gladys being one of them".

Malone wheezed slightly, pushing his hands against the thick branches at his side. He tried to get a better look at the T-Rex. When he was sure the T-Rex was not within range to get clean shot or far enough away from the tree to allow them to make a run for it, he returned his focus to Emily.

"Who did she marry?"

"I don't know, some other chap, you should ask Claire. She socializes with him. She socializes with everybody".

"And how did you two come here? Is anyone else here with you?" Asked Malone.

"There are six of us. We took a boat, then a canoe and then a balloon. We made camp just around the bend in the river and just as we had unpacked those weird things appeared out of nowhere and we all got separated".

"Well don't worry. I'm sure they are all fine and as soon as the T-Rex gets close enough I'm going to shoot him and we're going to make a run for it, ok?"

"Ok. I just hope you know what you're doing" said Emily.

* * *

The Tree house

When Claire finished her story it took Roxton a few moments to digest it. As it turned out, his dear relatives were quite pleased with the fact that he might be dead, or if not really dead, then at least missing. They had already usurped the estate and it was only matter of time before they took legal action and would be able to call it their own. His mother, Elizabeth, had known of their secret plan right from the beginning, and that was how had she convinced Claire not to sign divorce papers. For, while they were still married and Roxton had not been declared legally dead, his cousin's hands were quite tied.

"But as we don't have children" – Claire further explained – "Arthur Roxton is the next in line to inherit the estate, and believe me, he's determined to do so. Elizabeth and I did everything to prolong it, but they are about to declare you dead and unless we can prove otherwise, they're going to pull it off. That's why I founded this expedition. To find you and return you home, all of you for that matter. I'm only sorry we don't have room enough for everyone at the moment, but don't worry, as soon as we return home we will send another expedition to bring back the rest of you. And then you and I, Dear John, can finally be divorced and continue with our lives".

Roxton looked at Claire with admiration. His expression grew serious. He knew how important this was for his mother, to prove her son was alive, and save the estate, but he never could have assumed that Claire would be so selfless and loyal, even if they were about to divorce, she had risked her own life, traveled such a distance, just to help somebody she would very soon call – her ex husband. Roxton felt so much gratitude he could never have put it into words. Even if there never had been any actual love between them, they had achieved another kind of bond. The bond of true friendship, that would last forever.

"Claire, I… I don't know if I can ever repay you. For what you've done for me…"

"Don't worry about it, Johnny" – she said with a smile that slowly turned serious – "Even if we are getting divorced, The Beaumonts and Roxtons will remain firm friends. Which reminds me: We have to go and find the rest of my group. Emily is out there alone and if anything happens to her…"

"Emily?" – Roxton interrupted – "Emily is here? What in hells name is she doing here?"

"I thought it would be good for her to spend some time with Mother Nature. Mother is going to be furious, of course, she'll never forgive me for bringing her here, but I just thought… You see, Emily had some problems… And I just thought some time in the jungle would do her good".

"Problems? What kind of problems? Is she ok?"

"I don't want to go into the details, but she has really had a rough time. Look, John, I'm starting to get really worried. We better get going soon".

"OK. We're leaving right now. Where is your camp?"

"Near, I think. Just around the bend in the river. And here's the best part: Arthur is there as well. He insisted on coming with us on the Expedition. To prove his _loyalty._ I can't wait to see his face when he sees you".


	6. Just Around the Riverbank

He expected anger. Or bitter and sever scene. Or a furious reaction. But he didn't expect to get what he got. And that was, in lack of other words, nothing. She simply didn't say a word to him. She didn't even bother to look at him. He found it easy to ignore the blabber behind his back for the treehouse inhabitants didn't hesitate to comment the arrival of his wife so openly and without any reservation, but he couldn't ignore Marguerite's cold and imperturbable reaction.

Since they returned to the treehouse - after they've all been through a hell - they hadn't got a chance to talk about it. And so much had happened since the last time they spoke. He wanted to hear what happened to her. He wanted to kiss her, he wanted to hold her, he wanted to comfort her, he wanted to tell her again how much he loved her. And how everything was going to be ok.  
He remembered the kiss they shared just before everything went downhill. It was the first time she leaned in for a kiss first. For the short while it seemed they made a progress in their relationship, but now things were starting to change… again.  
Before leaving for a riverbank, Marguerite excused herself from their company, and didn't show up until it was time to leave. She surprised everyone by saying she was coming as well. She smiled but Roxton could see the emotion beyond her portrayal. Combination of sadness, betrayal and disappointment. He had to explain her situation, but the words weren't coming easily.

The walk towards where Claire said her camp was set – or at least where she thought it was, for she wasn't able to tell for sure – was quite intense. Veronica and Finn were leading the group, followed closely by Claire, then Challenger and Jamie, who appeared to be immersed in some kind of scientific, affable and genial father and son conversion, while Marguerite was walking quietly beside them. Roxton was few yards behind her, watching her, thinking about how he could start the conversation.

At one moment, he grabbed her arm.

"Marguerite, wait, it can't go on like this". He had looked at her decisively, his chest moving up and down in shallow breaths.

"I have nothing to say to you, Lord Roxton". She said returning back the same look.

"If you would just let me explain".

"There's nothing to be explained. Everything is as clear as crystal". She gazed at him with all the innocence she had.

"What Claire and I had was strictly diplomatic" – he said nevertheless – "When William and Father died…"

"I understand that perfectly, John" – she interrupted him – "She was a girl from the next estate. It was expected of you. But I don't understand why you didn't think it was important enough to tell me!" Finally, her eyes were burning with anger and excitement.

"I didn't think it was of any importance to _us_" – John admitted.

"Really?" – Marguerite ironically asked lifting an eyebrow, while her hands were folded – "I supposed it suited you perfectly. Having a classy wife in the civilization and a mysterious mistress here in the wilderness".

"For Christ's sake, Marguerite I didn't know we were still married!" Shouted Roxton angrily – "I thought our marriage was annulled three years ago".

Marguerite looked at him furiously, shook her head in distress and started to walk away. The others have departed quite far already. Roxton followed her, trying to explain.

"You have to understand this, Marguerite. Claire and I grew up together. We got close, but there was never any actual love between us. We have always been more like a brother and sister than anything else. Our parents had planned our marriage even before we even understood what being married meant, and once we grew up, feeling both pressure and responsibility, we did what was expected of us but we knew right from beginning it was somehow… wrong".

She suddenly stopped and turned to face him, her eyes speaking volumes. "Do you know what gets me the most about this whole thing?" – Her voice grew suddenly intense – "If the situation was any different, if I was the one with a husband, you would have never forgiven me. You'd go completely furious and perhaps you wouldn't make a scene in front of everyone, but it would most definitely end things between us! If not forever then at least for a while."

"Now you're exaggerating" – John answered firmly.

"Exaggerating"?! – She asked loudly, neither one of them noticing Challenger had approached them – "I don't think I am. I just don't understand how sometimes you can be so infuriating and so stubborn and so narrow-minded".

"And I don't understand how you can be so hard-headed!" – Roxton continued even louder – "As far as I remember the fact that I was –that I am – married to Claire hasn't got us into mortal danger yet!"

"Don't speak too soon!" – Marguerite yelled

"What do you mean"? – Roxton began but Challenger abruptly interrupted him.

"My I interfere"? - Challenger asked.

"No"! – They both yelled at the same time.

"I just wanted to say you should probably leave it for when we come back. Arguing in the middle of the jungle is not a good idea. You may attract attention of some unwanted guests".

After a brief moment of awkward science, Roxton finally nodded. "You're right, Challenger. We've gone too far. We'll finish it later".

Marguerite went silent and passed them by. After few steps, noticing they weren't following, she turned and asked: "Challenger, are you coming"?

"Yes" – He coughed the answer – "I'm coming". She gave Roxton another angry look and taking Challenger by his arm she headed off towards the others".

"Now, George" – she said when they neared them – "Why don't you tell us _your_ story? Since when you have a son"?

XXXXX

It didn't take them long, until they finally reached the camp. There were three smaller tents around the bigger one which contained a large wooden table inside. There were a lot of important documents, papers, improvised dishes, loaded weapons, useless frippery and rattletraps. Few yards away from the tent, stood a huge flying balloon, and inside, there were several men leaned against the table, and they were completely unaware that anybody had approached them.  
Members of Challenger Expedition didn't take a notice of them either, for they first caught sight of a young girl, few meters in front, who was occupied with something in the water. When they neared her, she looked up and smiled.

"Claire"! – She yelled, jumping up and running into her sister's embrace. – "Thank God you're alive! I was so scared!"  
When she pulled back she noticed Roxton. He smiled and opened his arms to hug her.

"Emily!" – Roxton said joyfully – "Look at you. When I last saw you, you were a little girl, and now you've completely grown up".

"I feel practically like a new woman" – She smiled innocently. Then hugged him again. – "I'm so happy to see you too, John"!

"Hey Veronica" – Finn said in a wonder – "Don't you think…"?

"That Claire's sister looks exactly like Marguerite"? – Veronica finished.

"Yeah. I mean, how weird is that"?

"Extremely…"

But before Veronica could say any other word, someone just came out of the tent. She felt her heart skip a beat.

"Oh My God" – She said as her pulse elevated. "Ned" She softly whispered when he came closer.

"Oh, Veronica" – he closed his arms around her – "I've missed you so much".

"I know" – she said, prolonging the embrace – "I've missed you too, terribly. But don't ever walk on us like that again!"

"Never" – he said determined – "I promise".

"Did you at least find what you were looking for?" – Veronica asked.

"I think I have" – Malone answered satisfied – "We'll talk about it later. I have so much to tell you. And you can fill me in with all that's been going on in the tree house while I was gone".

"I can hardly wait" – Veronica said with a smile and hugged him once more. They were finally together. 

XXX

Later, when everybody met everybody, Arthur Roxton expressed how 'utterly overjoyed' he was to find his cousin alive and well. Malone expressed his amazement at meeting both Lord Roxton's wife and George Challenger's son, and they all agreed how they missed each other. Then they slowly started packing. There was a lot to pack, and it took them hours to bring everything to the tree house. The balloon gave them the most trouble of all.

When they finally return and settled in the tree house, they finally found time to recapitulate and catch up.

Beside Arthur Roxton and Jamie Williams, there were another two men in Lady Roxton's service. One of them was her committed butler, Martin, who was smooth, darksome, lean and agile like a knife! Only a look at him would make everybody shiver.  
The last man was Bakari, tall, strong man of African origin who lived as the underpaid laborer on Banana plantation in Brazil, but he was an expert in Amazonina rain forest. Claire offered him a big deal of money if he safely led them through the jungle. He was a man of few words, but when he spoke, he usually spoke something of a great wisdom.

Marguerite was first to withdraw to her room that night. She agreed to share it Veronica because even if Bakari and Martin would sleep under tree house in two of those tents, they still hadn't get enough room for everyone up there.  
But before Veronica would join her, she had to get away from all those people and all those conversations. She didn't quite like any of them. Arthur Roxton was too annoying with his tiny mustache and Jamie was a too ginger and Emily was too free around tree house and Claire was… She was Roxton's wife and that was enough. Marguerite didn't want to share any inhospitality so she just decided to excuse herself.

She wasn't sleepy – and even if she was she couldn't sleep with the all talk from the dining room – she took out her gems and stared arranging them across the bed. It would always relax her. She hadn't had much, because it was all given away to the Locke when she was kidnapped, but since then, she had managed to collect a few more gems, on their travels for supplies. She was so focused on those sparkly little thingies, that she didn't notice an intruder on her room's doorstep.

"Are those real diamonds"? – Emily asked approaching the bed, without any invitation. She set at the edge of Marguerite's bad and admiringly looked at the stones.

"Yes"- Marguerite simply said, too tired to bother to send her away – "You like them "?

Emily took one, a really big one, the biggest one on the pile and observed it closely. "I like this one".

Marguerite laughed. "Right the biggest one"?

Emily looked at her curiously. "You think it could buy a house"?

"I think it could buy more than a house".

"Seriously?" – Emily scanned the rest of the pile. There were several rubies, few emeralds and one sapphire – "Do you have a favourite one"? – She asked further.

"Emeralds are definitely my favourite" – Marguerite said enthusiastically – "the green ones".

"I know what emeralds are"! –Emily protested and then took one to study it from the close as well. Then, she then put it back and gazed directly at Marguerite with a sudden and unexpected seriousness. – "Listen…" – she said – " You shouldn't be upset with Claire. If it's any consolation to you I don't think they ever did it".

"I beg your pardon"?

"I don't think they ever _did it_" – Emily repeated, emphasizing the words, and then not knowing whether Marguerite failed to understand what she was trying to say, or she did understand but was stunned with her directness, Emily lowered her voice and said – "the sex thing, I mean".

"Dear God" – Marguerite said and laughed. – "Are you being serious"?

Emily didn't catch time to answer. Roxton had appeared at the doorstep. 

"Oh, I thought you were alone" – he said when they both went silent and looked up at him.

"I was just leaving" – Emily said and started to rise when Marguerite suddenly pulled her down – "You don't have to".

"I really do" – Emily insisted, pulling her arm from Marguerite's grip and disappeared in the direction of room she and Claire were assigned to.

"You _are_ making acquaintance after all" – John playfully said.

"What do you want, Roxton"? – Marguerite asked ignoring his remark.

He gave himself enough freedom to join her on the bad. "I thought I come in and say goodnight".

"Consider it said"- she looked at him a bit angrily, and yet, a bit seductively, too.

He smiled and removed a small piece of hair, that had fallen across her face.

"I'm still angry with you, you know". – She said.

"I know" – He said with low voice and then leaned forward and captured her lips with hers. She resisted, but as the kiss deepened, she slowly indulged.  
However, after few moments later, she pushed him away.

"I'm sorry, but it's too soon. You can't kiss me just yet. I think you better go. It's late. Veronica is coming soon. I have to pack these jewels".

"Oh, alright" – He said disappointed, looking at her sadly before getting up – "Goodnight" He said before he left her premises.

XXX

The last person to fall asleep that night was Arthur Roxton. And just before he would close his eyes, he finished sharpening his hidden knife with odd look of terrifying pleasure. The last picture he would imagine before he fall asleep would be the look of blade under his beloved cousin neck. 


End file.
